Yes, Here!
by Lii and Eii
Summary: Just where I post english lyrics to random vocaloid songs.  Enjoy! by eii.  T for some lyrics: MANY updates today! May take a while to see your requests!
1. Rolling Girl

**I'm sorry I keep writing DX **

**Perhaps this will be read more?**

**I will take requests.**

**This time: Rolling girl.**

**Discalaimer: Vocaloid= Not Eii's. D:**

Rolling Girl (lonely girl) is always in a dream

That will never come true.

There's so much noise inside her little head

She scratches it all around, she scratches it all around

"No problem" The word comes out so lightly

Did she lose the words she had to say?

It's a mistake, what a mistake

If it ends up to be another puzzle

It rolls again!

One more time, one more time

"I will be rolling again today"

And the girl says, the girl says

As she orchestrated the meaning in her unspoken words

"Are you done yet?"

"Not done yet"

"The future is still so far away from me"

"So I stop my breath now"

"For now"

Rolling girl had come to her end

Beyond the color she can't reach

Those overlapping voices in the air

She mixes them all together, she mixes them all together

"No problem" The word comes out so lightly

She lost the words she had to say

"What should she do to make it right?"

"No matter how many times the mistakes are made"

"The slope is tempting me to roll on it again"

One more time, one more time

"Please let me roll again one more time"

And the girl says, the girl says

So she lays the meaning over her unspoken words

"Are you done yet?"

"Just a bit more"

"It seems like something will be seen soon"

"So I stop my breath now"

"For now"

"One more time, One more time"

"I will be rolling again today"

And the girl says, The girl says,

As she plays the sound of laughter to her unspoken words!

"Are you done?"

"That's enough"

"You must have been sick and tired of this"

"So don't breathe now"

"Right now"

(Thank you!)

**Whew. I'll tell you what I'm sick and tired of.**

**Hand cramps!**

**XD**

**R&R!**


	2. No Thank You

**Here we go! Let's roll! "No thank you!" By Miku.**

**Disclaimer: Nope! Eii doesn't!**

(No Thank you)

No thank you, No thank you, absolutely

No thank you, leave me alone

No thank you, no thank you,

No thank you

I'm sick of my daily life

My frustration is building up

In a crowded train I feel something dying inside me

Even getting up at 7, I arrive at the office just in time

My headphones are entwined, I'm giving up on something

Troubles, Traffic jam, blue Monday

Spam emails, wrong weather predictions

My bangs are bad, I forgot to bring something

The battery is dead, I spilled my drink

Selfish people, gossiping, missing my station

Miswriting, stomachache, angry shouting

Incoming calls at the wrong time, the crowd

To all of them

No thank you, No thank you, absolutely

No thank you, leave me alone

No thank you, no thank you,

No thank you

Even getting used to the daily life

My frustration is building up

I left behind my favorite umbrella

(No thank you)

Going back to sleep, I hurried to the office just in time

A ballpoint pen without ink, I'm giving up on something

Troubles, Traffic jam, blue Monday

Spam emails, wrong weather predictions

My bangs are bad, I forgot to bring something

The battery is dead, I spilled my drink

Selfish people, gossiping, missing my station

Miswriting, stomachache, angry shouting

Incoming calls at the wrong time, the crowd

To all of them

No thank you, No thank you, absolutely

No thank you, leave me alone

No thank you, no thank you,

No thank you

No thank you, No thank you, absolutely

No thank you, leave me alone

No thank you, no thank you,

No thank you

***falls asleep on keyboard***

**Yes, here's the 2****nd**** in ten minutes, thank you.**


	3. Meltdown

**Yes, here's another. I still don't own anything. I'm only average.**

The city lights all shine too bright against the chill of ether anesthesia  
At two am, insomnia has taken me and things are changing rapidly  
My stomach feels like a hundred degrees  
Running low on fuel like a lighter without its oil  
Oh, wouldn't I be relieved  
If you could tell me that all of this had been lies

I had a dream that it was the midafternoon  
I put my dirty hands round your neck and squeezed them tighter, tighter  
And I watched as the pulse in your throat  
Began to dwindle down till the tears filled my eyes

Take me to a reactor, cause I  
I wanna dive into the core, I wanna try  
Don't you think that the light engulfing you'd be beautiful?  
Take me to a reactor, cause I  
If I could dive into the core, then maybe I  
would be forgiven and all my sins would be absolved from me

I hear the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and pass along the balcony  
The cloudy sky drops darkness on the window panes, and shadows fall across the room

As twilight scatters the remaining day  
The ruddy sun the color of eyes that had long been crying  
Seems to be melting away  
To leave the world alone in its gradual death

I had a dream that it was the middle of spring  
I grabbed you by the neck while the curtains fluttered, dancing, dancing  
All the words on your dry, broken lips  
Spilled out and sounded in silent nothingnesses

Take me to a reactor, cause I  
I wanna dive into the core, I wanna try  
Don't you think that my memory would turn to white and disappear?  
Take me to a reactor, cause I  
If I could dive into the core, then maybe I  
Would feel like I could fall into sleeping like I used to do

A ticking clock, TV shows, and invisible people's laughter are  
Filling up all around me, and echoing inside my mind  
Always surrounding me, and now are hounding me  
Allegro agitate  
The ringing sound in my ears just won't stop  
Allegro agitate  
The ringing sound in my ears just will not stop

I had a dream where everyone had disappeared  
And in the dead of night all the quiet gripped me harder, harder  
Closing in on my panicking neck  
Till I could hardly breathe for the solitude

Take me to a reactor, cause I  
I wanna dive into the core, I wanna try  
Don't you think that I'd go away like drifting into sleep?  
As the sun arises when I'm gone  
Oh what a better sight it'd be, don't you think  
When the morning that dawns can dawn without me

Without me, for sure, a perfect world

**Check out my death note fanfic, "We were there"! *shot for advertisement***


	4. Boku To Alice no Wanderland

**Ok, Here's "Me and Alice in wonderland" As requested by ilooovejirachi. It was a rough translation, so let me know of any mistakes!**

**Vocaloid…. Isn't mine. I digress….**

(Alice in Wonderland)

(Alice in Neverland)

The Wonderland of Alice and I

(Alice in Wonderland)

(Alice in Neverland)

While turning eyes and becoming surprised

I wonder if the country of mystery is peeking into me

The witch's cat with a white rabbit

I'm just going to slide into the not so distant hand of mother

Oh, A way

I was looking for Shangri-la

Oh, Sure

I was Alice, Who would want to be?

Hey, Wait

I've been running, so

Come on, why?

I keep away a little, too

Once on one occasion, for example

Even if we know the maze,

I'm not an idiot

The chestnut and patience, oh no!

I wonder why

I would wonder why!

The other gears do not move the broken clock

Do not worry about the impatient rabbit in trouble

Bringing soldiers is the Queen of cards

I'm different from everyone else, I was laughed at

Oh, a way

A utopia has been looked for

Oh, sure

And I met Alice

Hey, Wait

I miss it all in this place

Come on, Why?

I also cannot keep up a little

When not on one occasion, for example

Of more and do not get the things twice

Isn't it failed repetitions? Oh!

I wonder why

I would wonder why!

If I was a prince,

If you were a princess, then

No one knows that I want to go to another country

Why I do?

I'm not sure what will!

No sense for examples like that

In the world of books like

Flying in the root of the nose

Oh, no I've also seen that dream today!

Time for a snack

It was time for a snack!

**Well… I hope you liked it, ilooovejirachi-san!**

**Next up is paperplanes, this time, It's special, because I will include the romaji lyrics as well! **


	5. Paper Planes

**Here is Paperplanes English/romaji as requested by Madtala-san. ^-^ sorry I took it so late, I've been very busy, because of my classes!**

**Enjoy! And also, I still don't own a thing…. Sad, ne?**

**First… Romaji!**

Mai nichi byooin wo nuke dashi  
Papa no shigotoba de  
kimi ni au noga watashi no subete de  
kimi no tegami wo yomuto KOKORO ga  
atatakaku naru  
hoho wo someta korega koi nanoka  
dakedo  
Papa wa iu  
kowai kao  
anoko niwa  
aacha dame?  
watashi niwa wakara nakatta  
anata ga iru nara soredake de  
ikiteru imi ga aru  
hikari no sasanai kono heya de  
mirai wa kagayaite itayo  
hinihini fueru kuda no kazuto  
tooku naru mimi  
aruku nomo kanari kitsuku natta kana  
mou kokokara ikite darenai nara  
saigo ni anata ni  
shinpai dakewa kaketaku nai kara  
hashiru  
sayonara no  
omoi nosete  
kawa sareru  
kami hikooki  
namida wa moo misere nai  
「matsu yo. itsu mademo maateru yo!  
kimi ga kuru sonohi made  
tegami wo daijini nakusazu ni itara  
mata aemasu yone...

are kara iku tsuki  
moo karada wa ugoka nai  
omukae wa mousugu kuruno kana  
ano toki no wakare giwa ni  
tsuyogara nakereba yokatta  
moo oso sugita  
ima mo dokoka de warau anata ni...  
aitai aitai  
aitai  
hikari no atara nai hana wa tada  
kareteku nowo matsu sadame  
anata no kureta tegami dake ga  
watashi ni hikari wo kuretan desu  
moo kasunde tegami mo yomenai yo  
heya ni hibiku mukisitsu na oto  
onegai moshi korega saigo nara  
ikasete anata no moto e...  
Rin: anata ga ita kara zutto watashi tachi wa  
Len: kimi ga ita kara zutto boku tachi wa  
egao wo wasurezu ni irare masita  
fukai yami ga futari wo kiri saite  
fukai yami ga mata meguri awasete  
mata asita...  
ano basho de...

**And English, now ^-^**

There once was a place, so far away  
In this world that such painful sorrow can grow  
We can only share our feelings and our thoughts, by little planes that can soar through the air

Every new day that begins and my dad goes to work  
I escape from the hospital  
Because I had promised, to always be here with you

As I sit her and read one of your new letters  
I can feel my heart grow warm  
How can we keep going, hiding our love from the world?

Ev-ery-thing  
Crashes before me, Dad becomes afraid  
He begins to yell, telling me to stop  
I dont understand, anything he says to me

All I need, is for you to always stay by my side  
Whats so wrong with the love that we share?  
Theres a light that tries to shine and brighten up this room  
And it shows, a dark future, painful and false

I am just so desperate; I need to see you right now  
But Im just too far away  
When I finally notice, that I cant walk I lose hope

Even though I still try, no one will even listen  
Death will be here for me soon  
Im so worried about you, whatll you do once I die?

And-so-I  
Run away from there, just to say goodbye  
My last words to you, flying through the air  
Im not going to cry, even if it hurts

Len: Please dont leave! Cant you understand how much I need you? Will you ever come back to this place? Our letters, Ive always kept them close to my heart. So Ill be here, waiting for you, to return.

Ever since we shared that last moment  
My body just refuses to move at all  
Before long this disease will just take my life away  
That fence that divided us will be gone.

I need you, to continue in this world  
Forever on the other side  
How are you, going to smile, when I dont come back?  
It hurts it hurts it hurts!

The flower, standing in a patch of old and dirty weeds  
No longer has the light to live on  
I only want the letters that you sent to me  
I can feel as my life begins to slowly fade away

Even though Im weak and fragile Ive kept every single one  
My feet carry me quickly in order to reach there  
If I die, I only want one thing from this world  
I want you, no matter what, to survive

Len/Rin: Since we met, weve spent every day there for each other  
Ill never forget what it is your smiling face looks like  
The deep darkness that engulfs us both by pulling us away  
Is taking away happiness and replacing it with pain

Until tomorrow...  
At that place, with you...

**This was so hard to translate… and not because thw words wwere hard to decipher, but because the song made me tear up and I couldn't hear their little voices over my crying! I'm still taking requests, So keep 'em coming! Again, sorry for it being late!**


	6. Paradichlorobenzene

**Okay, Here's **_**Paradichlorobenzene **_**in English by Len as requested by purplepoweredangel. Thank all of you for the requests, they make me happy! I'll get to Antichlorobenzene soon, I promise! This was a great song, thank you for introducing me to it, angel-san! Oh, and I don't own this. Isn't it sad?**

What am I singing for?

Paradichlorobenzene

I just sing without understanding the meaning

Paradichlorobenzene

And so I ran off to find the answer

Paradichlorobenzene

Even if I already knew that nothing is there for me

Come

Let us sing and let us dance

Paradichlorobenzene

Come, Let us yell and let us shout

Paradichlorobenzene

The dog, the cat, the cow, the pig, and everyone

Paradichlorobenzene

Come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away

Come

(What am I fighting against?)

(I just take a person I don't know, call him evil, and fight against him)

(Jealousy)

Rules is the thing I hate

Because I don't like being binded

So I ran away

I forget about my consequences

I hate being ordered around

I just wanted to be a little evil

I sneak out of my house at midnight and run through the city

What am I living for?

I talked to the stray cat

The stray cat doesn't answer my question

It just looks down at me with it's eyes

I swallow coffee even though I can't drink it

(enemy enemy enemy)

I looked up at the cloudy skies

What can I do right now?

(without even realizing it's the same thing)

I don't even know that

And so I scream out my song

Paradichlorobenzene

I scream without understanding what I'm screaming

Paradichlorobenzene

Are you satisfied with this?

Paradichlorobenzene

If you break the rules, will something change?

Yes, I don't care who, I just want to spill it all out

Paradichlorobenzene

I pretend to be the justice that beats down "evil"

Paradichlorobenzene

I use justice as a shield and relieve some stress

Paradichlorobenzene

The people around me don't realize my stupid act

Is there any meaning to this song?

There's no meaning to this song

Is there any sin to this song?

There's no sin to this song

Is there any meaning to Benzene?

There's no meaning to Benzene

Is there any sin to Benzene?

The meaning to this song is…. Benzene

(I won't accept this)

(everybody who succeeded besides me is evil)

(I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this)

(I'll always look for a weakness)

( I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this I won't accept this)  
And then I realize that everythingI'm doing is hypocrisy

What value do I have living?

The stray cat died by drowning

I throw away my empty coffee and looked at the sky covered in darkness

What am I doing right now?

I don't even know that

I don't know anything anymore

And so you laugh at me, Paradichlorobenzene

And so I push you away, Paradichlorobenzene

I'm right and you're wrong, Paradichlorobenzene

Enveloped by nothingness and disappear

Until there's nothing left of me

Come

Let us sing and let us dance

Paradichlorobenzene

Come, Let us laugh and fill yourself with jealousy

Paradichlorobenzene

Myself, yourself, and everything else

Paradichlorobenzene

Come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away

Come

(I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous I'm jealous)

(Everything is done for my self-satisfaction)

(That's why even today…)

(The sound's off)

(You suck)

(I could do it better)

(The pro's are better)

(Bad=Bad)

**Woo! That was such a cool song! But… Doesn't it seem to suit Light Yagami from Death Note?**

**Let me know what you think! ^-^ and keep those reviews coming! I love them, with the power of all the plotbunnies!**


	7. I can take off my panties!

**Here's "I can take off my panties" A rin song, requested by apola55. ^-^ Thanks for your request, apola-sama! I don't own this, by the way. But what would you say to me if I did? Q_Q eh….. eto….**

I'm always being treated like a kid

Even though I try to be sensible, and my body's quite something at that

All my friends have had all sorts of experiences

I want to try out all sorts of things that are new and things I can do

The adult's eyes follow me wherever I go

Unless I wear them like underwear, can I not go out to play?

By myself I can

Take off my panties

Take off my panties

Take off my panties

Once I've taken them off I'll be an adult,

I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling of freedom

Take off my panties

Take off my panties

Take off my panties alright

I can do whatever I want,

I'll show you how

I'm going to become an adult

I may say that, but the responsibilities of an adult

Are such a pain, I don't want them, there's no way I'll bear them

A guardian's hands are forgiven wherever they go

If I wear them like underwear, for now I can rest easy

For now I can

Put on my panties

Put on my panties

Put on my panties alright

Once I've put them on I'll be a child,

So let me off the hook just a bit

Put on my panties

Put on my panties

Put on my panties alright

It's not that I want to flash them,

I just want to get through life here

I'm at an in-between age when I'm not really either

For better or for worse, if I have fun,

Isn't that all that matters?

By myself I can

Take off my panties

Take off my panties

Take off my panties alright

Once I've taken them off I'll be an adult,

I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling of freedom

Take off my panties

Take off my panties

Take off my panties alright

I can do whatever I want,

I'll show you how

I'm going to become an adult


	8. Alice Human Sacrifice

**Another request fom our friend before. Thank you ^-^ *gives you all hugs* **

The first Alice was gallant with a sword in hand  
She skipped off into the woods and off to Wonderland  
Cutting anyone and anything that blocked her path  
Up until the Earth was soaked with red to show her wrath

Such an Alice was to be trapped inside the trees  
A criminal locked away forced to beg on her knees  
Other than the path she made while cutting in the wood  
No one knew she existed and she was gone for good

The second Alice was a sweet and a humble man  
He would always sing a song to his dear Wonderland  
The many tones he sang they twisted and they swirled  
And thus he created an equally mad world

Such an Alice was a man of flower and of rose  
Got shot down by a man who could not take his own woes  
And there in the forest bloomed a flower blood red  
Once loved and enjoyed by all, is now left for dead

The third Alice was a child blessed with a fine form  
She had vowed to take off and take Wonderland by storm  
She seduced the various town folk to do her work  
And she ruled a strange country while wearing a strange smirk

Such an Alice was the Queen of a Strange Country  
When possessed by a strange dream the people went to flee  
For they were frightened by such an ugly looking corpse  
Once the gorgeous ruler now a body lost and warped

Meanwhile, two children followed the red path  
Stopped next to a dead rose for some tea and a nap  
Then there was an invite to the strange castle  
It was a little card of hearts

The fourth Alice were two kids who looked alike from birth  
Curious, they searched for this Wonderland on Earth  
Passing through the various doors to find it, although  
They had already arrived not too long ago

Stubborn big sister and her  
Wiser younger brother, they  
Were the closest to being the 3: "Alice of Wonderland"

So the two would never wake up from their perfect dream  
They had founded Wonderland afterall, so it seems

**Again, Thank you for the lovely requests ^-^ It makes me happy~~**


	9. When I get home my wife always pretends

**This wasn't requested…. But I'll eat this song I love it so! "When I get home my wife always pretends to be dead". **

When I open the door there's my wife collapsed

The carpet's all bloodstained

If a stranger saw this, they might faint

I remain calm

"Looks like the cleanup will be tough today"

I laugh

And still facedown but looking satisfied

My wife laughs "He he he"

When I get home my wife always pretends to be dead

What kind of death she'll have tomorrow

I can't even begin to imagine

One day she had an arrow through her head

Another time, dressed as a solider with a gun

The time I saw her in a dead sunfish costume

I thought I'd close the door on her

Cleaning up afterwards is quite a pain

Having to wash the bloodstains from the carpet and all

So I wish she'd spare me the sight of her

Cooking dinner with that arrow in her head

When I get home my wife always pretends to be dead

If I compliment her a bit she gets all caught up in it

So I do my best to ignore it

Before we married, though I was busy

We'd drive around aimlessly all night

And go see the ocean, and yet

Right after we got married, I got promoted

And suddenly, work became so much fun

I didn't even think of how my wife felt

Waiting all alone at home

My wife pretending to be dead whenever I come home

Is it because she wants to return to how we used to be?

I just don't know

If coming home to see

My wife's performance waiting for me

Is the shape our love will take?

Then I guess that's fine

My wife is always playing dead when I return home.  
How did she die today?  
I open the door with eager anticipation

**Well…. There you go ^-^ I love the song, I figured I'd get word out….**

**Poor kaito, I wonder how she'll die tomorrow…?**

**(death by leek famine?)**


	10. Love Is War

**Here's the request for love is war from Otakugirl.**

**20 reviews! Wow~ I didn't think there'd be so many. Thanks to ilooovejirachi, madtala, purplepoweredangel,apola55, OtakuGirl347, hannah, ad kishes for your reuests. It keeps me going! ^-^ I don't own love, war, or any songs at all D:**

Now there's no where to go  
In the heart of this love  
AHH!  
Gray clouds  
Monochrome bustles  
Sunlight cast shadows  
Dusk is changing it's color  
ahh - The world is blurred  
Even so, will I still love you..?  
I know this  
Though what should I do?  
What can I  
How can I  
What a fool  
I am  
Let's begin  
This is war  
Oh, to see you pleased with some one else  
Earnest love  
That is sin  
I will show  
How I feel  
The megaphone I tried shouting in was broken  
How hard I try to overreach myself  
I would fall to get into your sight  
ahh - A clear sky slid by  
But it doesn't suit at all  
I couldn't get a hold of my feelings  
How can I  
What can I  
Crying,..no,  
I'm not  
I love you  
Fight it out  
Shoot right to the heart  
I don't have a choice  
Show off my skirt flap  
I shall make you gaze upon me  
Get ready to intercept  
War situation still a drawback  
Love is blind  
Yes I will be awaken by your kiss

**There you go, otakugirl! I'm impressed, she reviewed EVERY lyric in one go. Thanks!**

**Keep them requests comin'! antichlorobenzene's coming very soon, I promise! I haven't forgotten! Thanks everyone! -eii**


	11. KagaPIYO!

***shock* 23 reviews! Woah! And lotsa favs as well? You guys are awesome! All of you get hugs from Len! You're awesome, people!**

**Here's KagaPIYO! Requested by Alfadorthecat. ^-^ **

**WARNING: EXTREME CUTENESS.**

**I don't own…. Anything…. D: **

**Len:**

Hey, Wake up?

It's already 11:52

Seriously, how can we sleep this long? That's why I told you to (Blah Blah)

Huh? What's with this mood…

Now's not the time to fight

Why don't you calm down a bit? (lol)

Ok, let's pull ourselves together and

Dress up and go out!

It's a peaceful day today

I looked up to the sunny autumn sky

It's really refreshing

You're finally in a good mood again

"hey", you said as you stood still

Your eyes were fixed on a bag

HUH?

What is this 120,000?

Oh… it's a brand-named bag. Really~.

Really~

What's with this smile…

**Rin:**

What movie do you wanna see?

I want something with a lot of explosions 3

**Len:**

I wanna see Ghibli

Oh well, I guess I could watch a spectacular film every now and then!

**Rin/Len:**

Stamp your feet to the ground

Stand side by side

Come!

Let's go around carefree

Laugh at the top of your lungs

In this sunshine

Now,

Let's take a deep breath

**Len:**

The sunlight filled with kindness

Continues to tomorrow

That kind of life

Feels good!

Let's take a break

Taking a breather at our usual café

Our order will be

**Rin:**

The mitsumame set! 3

**Len:**

And a cake set with ice coffee

**Rin/Len:**

Aah!

**Len:**

This is relaxing… but seriously,

The ending to that movie we just saw

It didn't make any sense~

**Rin:**

That's cause you were sleeping through the movie again

**Len:**

Ugh.

**Rin:**

Ah!

Let's go to the karaoke!

I practiced on the "Fierce attack Version"~

**Len:**

Okay! That's what I thought

So I brought a coupon with me

**Rin:**

What do you want to sing next?

Let's do something with rock in it!  
**Len:**

I wanna sing something mellow

But!

I guess it's good to shout out every now and then!

**Rin/Len:**

Whistle

Sing a song

Come!

Let's go with a smile!

In this city

The most exiting

Is us!

Stamp your feet to the ground

Stand side by side

Come!

Let's go around carefree

Laugh at the top of your lungs

In this sunshine

Now,

Let's take a deep breath

**Len:**

On this long slope

**Rin:**

We noticed

**Len:**

The smell of greenery

**Rin:**

Moistened our hearts

**Len:**

The piercing sky

**Rin: **

Is always there

**Rin/Len:**

Today, we are the nice weather

**Thank you! This was such a cute song~ my heart melted~**

**I'll get romaji soon, and I'll get the other requests as well, Don't worry! Magnet might be next, and butterfly on your right shoulder after, but only because I translated those a while ago and they're hiding somewhere in my computer. Thank you for all the favs, reviews, requests, and even views, once again ^-^ they make me happy~**


	12. Antichlorobenzene

It's so painful, It's so sad

It's so frustrating, I want to stop it

But even that isn't allowed

I just end up losing everything

It's so painful, I hate it so much

It's so meaningless, I want to erase it

I just want to throw everything away

I just want to jump out and scream at the top of my lungs!

Without knowing anything

You jump out into the night city

Without saying anything

I just watch you

Lining up cheap words

Where is the goal?

There are no rules there and you easily crumble apart

I say that

I'm going to make everything in this world right

I deceived a stray cat

By saying I can make everything right

I make a promise I can't even keep

And drown myself in self-satisfaction

Everyone knows, they understand

That's why even to this day

I'm exposed, I'm broken

I'm rusted, I'm crumbled

Even the fake rumors that are going around, eventually became the truth

Even if it's a lie, I don't care

We are always right

I will take your sinful corruption and crush it!

Is there any meaning to this song?

There's no meaning to this song

Is there any sin to this song?

There's no sin to this song

Is there any meaning to this song?

There's no meaning to this song

Is there any sin to this song?

The sin to this song is…

(eventually, this leads to the destruction of all species)

Then I realize, this won't make anything

What value do you have for living?

The cat was thrown in the water

You dance and get thrown around by meaningless words while losing everything

What is "Good" and what is "Evil"?

I don't know anymore

Come, let's go insane

What do I sing for?

Paradichlorobenzene

I sing without understanding the meaning

Paradichlorobenzene

I beat evil by brandishing around justice

Paradichlorobenzene

Everyone around us stops, but we don't notice our stupid act

There's no way I can forgive

This unstoppable feeling

This pain, This hate

I will pierce it and shoot your heart

It's so painful, it's so sad

It's so meaningless, I want to erase it

But even that wasn't allowed. Only giving up will save me.

But it's okay, I don't care

I will forgive it, I will approve of it

Even the smiles, even the jealousy

I could almost insanely fall in love with it

"Good" is fine, "Evil" is fine

Let's do *, let's fall asleep

No more, I'm tired

Will we be saved?

**SO sorry for my hiatus. I got sick ^-^" also, does anyone know a good, free online photo editor I can use to make the new "Lii and Eii" icon? PM me with anything you know of. ^-^**

**Arigatou, ja-ne!**


	13. You And Beautiful World

**This song is so pretty ^-^ Here's You and Beautiful World, Requested by Kishes, by Luka Megurine. I loved the art, and it was really, really pretty. It reminded me of my beloved "Last Night, Good Night", because it was so relaxing. ^-^ Enjoy.**

The world is beautiful

On a revolving clockhand, you are there

It's scary how much I love you

The beautiful world is losing its light

Flowing away

Teach me…

I'm looking for the words only uou can hear

But I can't see them

Telling you is impossible

Even though

They are flowing over

See…

Again…

I have to repeat…

Choked by heartless words

Mindless action becomes light

I don't need drama-like love

Just being next to you

Is all I need

That's all…

Full of words

From other's wishes and minds

The world kindly

Looks after them…

I'm looking for the words only you can hear

But I can't see them

Telling you is impossible

Even though

They are flowing over

See…

**Next is Mosaic Roll by Gumi! Oh, and I think I'll resond to some reviews now. That's fun ^-^**

**I won't respond to the requests, because I don't know how… I guess the lyrics are the responses? ^-^" *shot**

**Luna: Ah, My fanfiction sister! Ah, that stinks! I hope it's fixed soon ^-^"**

**Otakugirl347: That's amazing….!**

**Otakugirl347: Yeah, I am… *falls asleep***

**Otakugirl347: XD thank you for the reference… I love azumanga! Oh, Ayumu!**

**Otakugirl347: How do you know? Woah! O.o!**

**Otakugirl347: It took me a long time to spell it out. **

**Otakugirl347: It really is!**

**Otakugirl347: Oh, its okay!**

**Okay… I'll go to some other reviewers now! Thank you for reviewing all the chapters in one blow, otaku-san!**

**Hannah: Yeah, I do.. and I'll do that one very, very soon, I promise!**

**Alfadorthecat: I do too e.e! And KagaPIYO! Is the cutest thing ever!**

**Chococookiepuff: That one's in the next chapter! ^_^ And I read your stories… it feels so different to have you reviewing one of mine XD yay! *shot**

**Miku lovers: You love miku? Yay, miku needs more fans! And also, Butterfly on your right shoulder is one of my favorites!**

**Alfadorthecat: W-woah! *falls from glomp* thanks!**

**Ilooovejirachi: Heheh, Your welcome! And thank you for the support! ^-^ your penname is really cool~ *flies***

**Lii: Hmm. I'm lazy… Maybe I'll steal the book you wrote them in, and copy them…. *shot* I'm kidding! I'll do it myself! *fist pump***

**Miku Lovers: I scream when I see them too. When I saw the vocaloid live concert, Len jumed onstage from behind Rin in butterfly on your right shoulder, I screamed e.e**

**Apola55: Heh, Of course. I love those! w**

**Purple powered angel: Oh, and it's out, hurray! Haha, sorry it took so long! **

**Otakugirl347: Right after I finish these…. *stares at large pile of requests* how I love them! *rolls in pile***

**Thank you everyone, you're all really, really cool! w And you all get tuna, courtesy of Luka's cabinet! Don't tell her …. o_o;…. **


	14. Mosaic Roll

You've been pierced by certain words

And the liquid that keeps on flowing from that wound,

I would call it "Love"

The lack of consideration and the only form of the mate

Closely resembles our relationship

"But I do love you, after all…"

Is it ok to just love each other?

When I'm tied up with someone else I can't feel anything at all

And this isn't what they call "Destiny"

But a fading certain love worl-

It will be all over when I get tired of you

When you'll understand what love and desire are for real, what will you do?

The lack of consideration and the only form of the mate

Closely resembles our relationship

But that's fine as it is…

Did you say that you love me?

The things that I've been struggling for

It's ok to just kill them all?

As well as the me that you hate?

Is it ok to just love each other?

When I'm tied up with someone else I can't feel anything at all

And this isn't what they call "Destiny"

But a fading certain love worl-

**I just loved the animation in this video. Gumi looked so cool!**


	15. Magnet

**Okay, I'm sorry for skipping so many requests. Don't worry, I'll get them done soon! For now, I felt bad for being on hiatus so long so I've added something I already had. Also, important: A reviewer suggested I make these more original. I've thought about how I could go about doing this, and came up with an idea. I COULD add some stories to my "Vocaloid Song Challenge!" Story, with the songs requested as the stories. I'd do those in that story, not here, so I don't waste that story. I'll update that with a Magnet story, to show you what it's like. So here's Magnet by Luka and Miku, as requested by OtakuGirl347! **

A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;

without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.

My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,

leaving behind some powder on your hand.

Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,

moving from our lips to our tongues.

What we're doing do might be unforgivable,

and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.

Please make me believe that this is not a sin.

I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.

I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

It might be necessary for you to tie me up;

if you love me, then show me some fidelity.

I can't help but like "weird" things,

so let's just go as far as we can go.

With a heart that has gone astray,

we will melt so easily,

that there's no free time for us

even to feel each other's tenderness.

What has been repeating is not our dream,

but the unmistakably realistic "we."

I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,

but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.

As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,

and end up crying in tears.

You whispered "It's okay" to me,

but were you also crying?

I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.

Please make me believe that this is not a sin.

I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.

I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,

that even if we separate, we will reunite again.

Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.

That's fine, for you're my one and only love.

**Once again, let me know in the reviews what you think of the drabble idea, or even suggest a different idea.**

**Thank you!**


	16. How I translate

**I'm sorry TTATT I'm doing my best to keep up with all these requests. I promise I'll have them all done! I'm going to try to do all of these today, but I probably won't get to all of them TT_TT because I have to do those drabbles, too. Regardless, they all make me happy! You're all introducing me to all these pretty songs TTwTT (That I do not own, because vocaloid is not mine)**

**Anyway, for my own sake, and for anyone who's interested, here's the order:**

**Platonic**

**Adolescence**

**Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder**

**Free**

**Dark Woods Circus**

**Black Rock Shooter**

**Alluring Secret, Black Vow**

**Dancing Samurai**

**SPICE! **

**Dolls**

**Kokoro/Kiseki**

**Gemini**

**Juvenile**

**How I translate:**

First,I find subtitles kanji in PV. I take these and turn them to romaji. (that sounds really weird TT_TT I'm sorry)

Next, I start to split them to words. After, I begin translating them to English. If I'm stuck, I'll use a translator. This usually only happens with big words. (Heh, 1st grade vocabulary, right there. "Big words?")

Currently, with Platonic, I'm turning the kanji to romaji. (This might take a while, the song is about 5:37)

The hardest song to far… has to be Platonic. There are NO English translations of this song, so if I'm having an extremely hard time turning something to English, I'm pretty much left to my own devices. (When I can't translate it into something understandable, I look to others…lazy "")

Right now, if you want to check my process, I'm at about… 0:34. (Having a hard time… heh)

Its kanji is in hiragana, and I prefer katakana (because I'm weird like that) So I need my handy-dandy character chart! ^-^

Hiraaaagana!

Anyway, there's also some text that's impossible to make out. If you pause at 0:34, there's this one character that looks like this blue blob to me. *shot

Are there any others who can help me out? I'd love that…. *shot*

誰もに私は"プラトニック"を翻訳するのを手伝うことができるなら、私を助けてください、英語...*は、*.笑うプライベートメッセージ、または評価では？どうもありがとうございました。

Here's what I have right now:

"Ko no himo chi tsu dan ta ri"

I'm not sure if that's correct. Some are from ear, "himo" tsu" are ear.

Sorry for rambling! I'm not sure when this will be done! ^-^

Adolescence is the next chapter. (I must say, platonic's art and song is pretty!)

And here's a few questions answered/comments:

**Otakugirl347: It was Kaiko who requested it ^-^**

**Purplepoweredangel: All of those songs are on my iPod! Are you physic?**

**Mikulovers: Thank you for cheering me on! I'll do my best!**


	17. Adolescence

**Waaaugh! So many pageviews, and favs, and alerts, and all this stuff…. I just learned how to check traffic. (obviously…. I'm sorry =||||=) I have this account because I don't own anything. But the stories…. (My disclaimer is weird.)**

**Here is Adolescence, requested by Otakugirl347 (Keiko. ^ ^)**

(Rin:) The promise that the two of us will always dance together

is turned into a lie by my growing bosom.

With our blond hair reflected in the mirror,

we take turns combing for each other.

(Len:) We used to be rocked in the same bed.

The two of us were connected with our hands held together

(Rin:) Now an unrecognized face is reflected, and the whispering voice deeper.

I will shatter that mirror with this hammer in my hand.

(Len:) Tearing down our built toy castle into pieces,

our creaking bones are the bell that announces the end to the knight and the princess.

(Len:) In the distorted mirror, with hands folded, our fingers are not of the same length.

(Rin:) From now on we will sleep in separate beds?

You whisper to me "good night."

As you turn the doorknob and open the door,

I jump to that sound and grab the edge of your clothes

(Len:) I kiss your extended fingers,

in that instant an impulse runs through my spine.

(Rin:) Don't turn off the light if I'm sleeping alone at night.

As I scream "no," I will pound my pillow with my right hand.

(Len:) Saying things like "I'm scared of ghosts," you're such a baby, my princess.

Your watery eyes, however, are hinting to me something different.

(Rin:) Our private time unknown to daddy and mommy,

is it finally over? It's a faraway dream.

(Len:) Your body temperature, through the thin blanket,

breaks open my lock.

(Rin:) As we silently lock the door,

our gazing pupils are looking for an answer.

(Len:) I erase my childish excuse together with the light.

If I can no longer pick up your hair, then I will also tell lies.

(Rin:) Stopping time, we now embrace tightly,

as we try to synchronize our ticking heartbeats.

(Len:) With your melting hot breath and hugging warmth,

I won't make any further move. It's as if I'm your knight.

**Nyaaah~**

**I have Cendrillion on my iPod… the Kaito and Miku song with the same music as this…**

**And I noticed a lot of people visited Lii and Eii's profile the day of Tohoku Earthquake, we are okay ^ ^**

**What song is next? Ah. It's "Butterfly on your right shoulder"! (I like that song. I like all songs!)**

**Eii**


	18. Butterfly on your Right Shoulder

**This song was my ringtone for a while ^ ^ Now it's Insomniac, from that awesome cosplay PV. **

**Here's Butterfly on your Right Shoulder requested by Mikulovers. **

**Be sure to check out "Vocaloid Song Challenge" For short stories based on the requests!**

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

Hurry and please wake me up right now because I'm having a nightmare again  
First impressions and early things like that are really only trivial, right?  
If you asked me where I want to go, then I wouldn't be able to answer you  
The night was too impressive for me, so it dazzled me and now I've lost my way  
Doing all I can, making my eyelashes long  
Wearing eyeliner and then my lips will glitter

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

Aren't I right? Why is it so hard? Annoying.. Why is it so hard?

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

I was standing there out in the rain, my hair seemed frozen and strange in the cold  
My loneliness went down the drain while I was shivering and waiting here for you  
When I follow you and then run away, it means that I want you to follow me as well  
If you think that I'm kidding around, then you'll end up hurt, do you understand?  
Painting my nails red and wearing a two-bit ring  
Every time that I get hurt, I get new earrings

Hold me 'cause I have a black hole inside me  
You're the only one who can make it disappear for good  
Aren't you the one? You know that you are  
Making me lose control, I can't help it

I have so many regrets I wanna die  
Which do I have more of, my self-pity or my pleasures?  
Make it all stop now or I'll end up crazy  
Give me one moment of knowing I can be at ease

Hold me 'cause I have a black hole inside me  
You're the only one who can make it disappear for good  
Aren't you the one? You know that you are  
Making me lose control, I can't help it

I have so many regrets I wanna die  
Which do I have more of, my self-pity or my pleasures?  
Make it all stop now or I'll end up crazy  
Give me one moment of knowing I can be at ease

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head


	19. Free

**Here's "Free" by Luka, requested by Lii-sama! OAO! (I'm surprised, usually I ask Lii for stuff. A change in pace?) Eheh.**

All people are Freedom always.  
When working. When enjoying it in the game.  
When studying at the school.  
When surfing with the friend.  
When you spend significant time with the person who loves.  
We are always... free.

All freedoms exists in "My inside".  
The person whom being limited dislikes cannot exceed the limit of "Myself".  
A person hating a rule is a resident of "the small world".  
However, it is not so!  
My idea changes greatly by accepting the hated person.  
Let's value opposite of my idea!  
If it is such an idea a lot of people can immediately become Freedom.

The chance need not be waited for.  
Office, school, and home...  
In any case, it is unrelated.  
When I attached a thumb and a forefinger,  
there is certainly "the freedom" there though there is nothing.  
"Reason" etc. It is unrelated.  
"Freedom" that we imagine is sure to become the one of the reality.  
I want the person who lost sight of "freedom" to listen.  
This is freedom of my song.

Being able to dance is proof of freedom.  
Being able to talk is proof of freedom.  
Being able to listen to Music is proof of freedom.  
Being able to eat is proof of freedom.  
We are always free.  
I can feel freedom a lot by decreasing "Custom of relying on" to the thing.  
"Freedom" increases by changing your idea.

It thinks in the bed.  
It thinks about tomorrow.  
And, thinks whether there are a lot of "Wonderful event".  
All "Freedom" starts here.  
It is a very easy thing.

The chance need not be waited for.  
Office, school, and home...  
In any case, it is unrelated.  
When I attached a thumb and a forefinger,  
there is certainly "the freedom" there though there is nothing.  
"Reason" etc. It is unrelated.  
"Freedom" that we imagine is sure to become the one of the reality.  
I want the person who lost sight of "freedom" to listen.  
This is freedom of my song.


	20. Dark Woods Circus

**Dark Woods Circus :DD Ah! I love this one (bow) Here it is. **

Oh, you're here, you're here!  
Tonight, we'll be showing  
The sad fate that some of this world carry  
Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out  
Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with  
Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out  
The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds  
They smile as they dream of their mothers embrace  
Oh, the deformity!  
DEFORMITY!  
Drop by and see him  
Drop by and see him

Deep into the forest, far far in the back that way  
There is a circus  
The chairman with the big eyes  
and ten meters tall  
All of the cast is jolly  
Their forms are rather strange  
but it's so fun!  
the Dark Woods Circus

One with two heads  
A deformed diva  
A blue beast that loves to eat things cold

Does anyone wish that I were alive, so undesirable I am in this body?  
Why do you look at me like that?  
Why do you look at me like that?

It's painful, it's painful, and it can't be helped  
She said it  
but still, we continue this circus  
(Forever!)

It's fun, so fun!  
This circus is so fun  
Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes  
My skin festers, reflected on my eyes

I want to die, want to die  
Get me out of here, please  
It is impossible for anyone to say and feel

The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure  
To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns  
Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street  
This child has to cower alone  
I guess the shadows reach long  
But the friends that talk have their waists aligned  
You are later and before and by yourself  
Oh, you're here, you're here!  
Drop by and see him  
Drop by and see him  
(Drop by, to the Dark Woods)


	21. Black Rock Shooter

**Black Rock Shooter! Requested by Apola55! I forgot to say, Apola also requested Dark Woods Circus. Thank you, Apola55-san!**

Black Rock Shooter, where did you go?

Can you hear me?

How much longer should I scream?

How many more tears should I shed?

Enough already, I can't run anymore

The world I once dreamed of is lost

On this dark, crumbling path that never sees the light

I think I saw that hope from back then that never should have existed

But why?

Black Rock Shooter - Wistful memories

Of those simpler, delightful times

But Black Rock Shooter, I can't move

My hopes can only take once more to the stars racing through the darkness

I whisper in a frightened, trembling voice, "Call my name."

I won't reach any farther into the distance,

to the boundaries of the dawn-kissed sky

The tears I've held back are about to overflow

Don't look down now

I come to a halt

I wanted to live in the future, but I get it now, I remember

I believe with all my heart

That's right

Black Rock Shooter - This gentle fragrance

It's painful, it breaks my heart, to take in your words

Black Rock Shooter, move your feet!

Overtake the world

I've known from the start that you were here

All the courage within me

Will light a flame

I won't run anymore

Black Rock Shooter, you aren't alone

I don't mind if you cry aloud

Black Rock Shooter, just you watch

This is where my story begins

Should you ever start to forget

I'll sing this song

**I'm on a roll today! That's some serious good!**


	22. Alluring Secret, White Vow

**Alluring Secret, Black Vow, requested by OtakuGirl347, a Lii and Eii regular! Thank you, OtakuGirl347!**

I dreamed a sad dream  
In the dream I didn't realize  
That I destroyed a precious treasure  
By my own hands

One day those lost memories were  
Pushed to the depth of my heart  
Only empty loneliness is left in me  
And it's distracting my blank mind

Looking up to the sky  
I reached out my arms  
But couldn't touch the whiteness beyond  
In the sad dream  
Someone smiled and held my hands  
Who was that...?

To the ends of the sky  
If I could fly and look for you  
I'd hold you in my arms  
And never let you go  
I take my oath on this

From the caged memory  
My soul mate showed up  
Wearing a mournful smile  
Instantly I felt like I want him

My lost empty heart  
Should have been fulfilled  
But why?  
As I love him more, my heart gets emptier  
Am I missing something important...?

I can't let this feeling reach you  
Even though I love you like mad  
My mind is still blank and painful  
I love you so much  
But why...?

Something sweet is gone  
From the depth of my memory  
I remembered my beloved in tears  
The person...  
The person...  
I was looking for down inside my heart  
That person is...

I know this feeling can never reach you  
Even so, if I keep loving you  
I can take off this black dress someday  
And become a pure white that embraces everything  
I dedicate this white vow to you  
Believing I can meet you again


	23. Dancing Samurai

**Dancing Samurai, from Me Gusta! This PV is hilarious. **

Samurai! (Go kill yourself, cur!)

Dancing in the night, on this floor

Sorry, but I'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm

Dancing in the night, in these times

I'm gonna start a fight - Viva Samurai! (Hyaa!)

There are those who rule from the top

And those who squirm at the bottom

I'm neither of those

I just keep on dancing

If you're born as a man in our little Japan

Don't stop until you rule the land

Let nothing hold you back

Dancing in the night, no matter what the beat

If I can't keep the rhythm I'll cut myself open

Dancing in all the night, in these times

I'm gonna kick up a storm

Dancing Samurai! (Hyaa!)

The pretty girls I pass by in the town

Are still too quick for an amateur like me

Though I call out to them

All they do is ignore me

Oh, I'll climb to the top, the greatest warrior

And those who would stand in my way,

I'll slice them in two before they know what hit 'em

Dancing at the place, no matter where

If I can come up with a rhythm I'll have a happy life

Dancing with your pace, no matter when

If I don't give it my all, I'm a Useless Samurai! (Hyaa!)

Dancing in your life - Even at the end,

As long as there's music I'm happy

Dancing all your life - And in that time,

Everyone will notice me

Dancing Samurai! (Hyaa!)

Dancing in the night, on this floor

Sorry, but I'll have to cut down anyone who can't keep the rhythm

Dancing in the night, in these times

I'm gonna start a fight - Newbie Samurai!

One of these days I'll be a real Samurai

Samurai! (Go kill yourself, cur!)


	24. SPICE!

**Me Gusta requested SPICE! *squeal* I…I like this one. Len. *cough***

Waking up to the 4am call  
"Yesterday, where were you and who were you with," you asked?  
Alternating between evasions and excuses  
Having fun using them  
"It's just you," you said?  
Too cliché… it makes me laugh  
Just want to be tied together with someone?  
Bitter and hot spice  
I'll give it only to you now  
My taste that makes you dazed  
Feel it with your body?  
"I want to meet face to face"  
The suggestion I was aiming for  
If we love one another, it will be okay?  
Unlock the key and to the labyrinth  
"I love you," or somethin  
It's strategical, the game of love  
The one that fails, looses right?  
Bitter and sweet syrup  
Let only me taste it  
With the taste of your body and piling up skin  
Satisfy me!  
I don't know about loving  
For me this is just right  
Something like love, I don't need  
Passion is easier right?  
Hey, My spice  
I'll give it only to you now  
My taste that makes you dazed  
Feel it with your body!


	25. Dolls

**This is "Dolls" requested by werefen2.**

**I can't do the drabbles today, I don't think. ^-^"" I'm really sorry!**

When night arrives lights are lit in this town

The sound of creaking wheels

They echo as I walk

With no destination in mind

There is nowhere that I can go

For what reason was I born?

Why is my heart a color of silver?

A long time ago that person told me

"You are a special doll"

So that I may be praised by him, I must dance and sing

Even now, I will continue to sing

I will sing, even if he never wakes up and opens his eyes again

For what reason was I born?

Only to sing for eternity

Someday, I will fall into slumber and go to the same wonderful place in which he has gone

My wish is not granted

Living to sing alone has broken me

As time has flowed on

I have forgotten how to sing

I need to hurry to the place in which he sleeps

While dragging along my cracked body

How many times have I already fallen over?

I arrive in a place where the sea can be seen, adorned by flowers

To be together with him

Let that wish be granted now

"You've lived alone long enough"

I hear his voice from somewhere near

The voice that I've heard many times in my dreams

It echoes gently in my heart

I am immersed by a soft light

I can smile now

I can smile now

(Thank you)


	26. Kokoro

**Kokoro/Kiseki requested by purplepoweredangel. I like to sing this. ^ ^"""""**

"The first miracle was that you were born

The second miracle was the time spent with you"

A lonely scientist developed a robot

The result was said to be a "miracle"

But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do

And that was the program known as a "heart"

"I want to be able to teach her... the joy and sadness of a person"

The miracle scientist wishes

With his agony continuing, time was only slipping away

The singing voice of desertion and this "heart"

"Reflected inside of those eyes, for me

what kind of existence is there to you?"

Time for him is not infinite

But she doesn't understand that yet

"Why are you crying?"

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

He told me there are things to be happy about

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

He told me there are things to grieve about

Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite

It exceeds my understanding...

"The first miracle was that you were born

The second miracle was the time spent with you

The third miracle has not yet... the third miracle still..."

...Receiving... message...

...! ...The transmission source is... the future...

...me...?

Time passed by hundreds and a message was received

From the angel of the future's singing voice of the "heart"

Thank you... for bringing me into this world

Thank you... for the days we spent together

Thank you... for everything you've given me

Thank you... I will sing for eternity

"The first miracle was that you were born

The second miracle was the time spent with you

The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you

The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth"

"Thank you..."


	27. Juvenille

**After a short break, I've returned! Oh, and hey Lii: This is why I'm not texting you today! Muahahahaa. I was bored today! And I wanted to catch up, so I have time for Platonic! (Darned bubble kanji)**

**To everyone who has me on alerts: Sorry for blowing your emails up TT_TT one more after this, I promise! TT_TT Can I get an award for most updates in one day? There were 12 chapters. **

(And I've just found I'm addicted to you)

(I love the way you feel turn me on)

(Len:)And I've just found I'm addicted to you

Kagamine Rin in the place to be

(I love the way you feel turn me on more)

Be together ring no doubt

Turn it up turn it up

(Rin:) being hand in hand over time, crossing eye to eye

Can I believe my feelings?

Don't let me go away, don't turn away

Now a lovely night will begin

(Len:) The cutest kid in her class

Persuading her for her email, GET

Maybe I'm a kinda cool guy

Maybe the future's beautiful

Yeah, I'm rather handsome

And I'm careful about my clothes, at least my appearance isn't bad

Sure, I'm a little tiny, but I'm growing up now

My peak time is starting now

And yet this situation is a little strange

I can't assure we love each other

We're going together, aren't we?

Can't we walk arm in arm?

Hey hey wait, who are you looking at?

Why do you look at the cool guy over there?

I don't understand, she's like a fickle cat

She's my cute lady, with an easily changed heart

(Rin:) I can see what's in your eyes

I know you love me

I don't know the magic of love

So, can you teach me?

(And I've just found I'm addicted to you)

(I love the way you feel turn me on more)

He said that I'm a remarkable, cute and fun girl

He's trying to seduce me (I guess?)

I say okay, maybe a little thoughtlessly

He's cute (A little small, though)

And smart (Sometimes childish, though)

There's no complaints

I might as well love him

But that strict guy

Or this leading guy

To whom will my tangled destiny lead me?

I haven't met the one

So are you the one?

My heart beats with anxiety

This evening's stars surely twinkle with my wish

Being hand in hand over time, crossing eye to eye

Can I believe my feelings?

Don't let me go away, don't turn away

Now a lovely night will begin

(Len:) Things like love are strange

Mostly at this age we don't understand

My heart says "I want to see her" louder and louder

Before I'm defeated, I want to sing

Let me be the one that you choose

(Let me be the one)

You have no choice besides me, do you?

You should stop looking around

It's high time you came back to me

(Rin:) What? You play a patient guy?

What you're saying's out of fashion

I hate obligation

I'll do whatever I feel like doing

I came back, but I just felt like going back

What are you saying? I'm not a tsundere!

Okay, I don't care what you say

Misunderstanding, but fascinating each other

I'm thinking about you all day long

I promise not to look away

Our love is starting over now

Na na na na…

Comin' up yo

How we wanna know it

Go shawty go shawty

We're gonna do it like this


	28. Gemini

**I always sing this one, too…. I sing Len's part, though, and my sister always does Rin's. Waugh! Well, at least I get to rap? (Eheh…. *shot)**

**Here's Gemini, request by purplepoweredangel!**

Even if we are far apart, we'll get back together  
because we create one whole constellation  
Even at the noisy times, or on those lonely nights  
we meet under the night sky, we're fated Gemini

I found myself at 2am still awake, I can't sleep  
I still dream these terrible nightmares  
I'm scared and no one is with at all,  
Please help me, oh someone, please set me free

even if the heaven crashes down at the world that we know  
I can still feel it deep inside me, from you  
It's like a melting fading heartfelt rhythm inside of me  
hold me tighter so I won't fade away

even if you're in despair and astray because you're lost  
Close your eyes and I'm sure that you can feel my heartbeat  
even in the morning cold, and past noon is way too slow  
we are connected by the sound that both will know

When I look back the person that I find, is myself  
I'm too far, from when I first started  
The silence of the night is starting to choke me  
Please help me, oh someone, please answer my calls

even if the sad sea parts the ocean that we all know  
I know that I can hear you, wherever you are  
the world's harmony surrounds us when we're together  
Listen to them so I won't fade away

please don't ever start to cry, if your ever alone  
listen with your ears and you can hear me calling to you  
even if the rain falls down, and the sun is shining high  
me and you will revolve around this planet as small stars

even if you're in despair and astray because you're lost  
Close your eyes and I'm sure that you can feel my heartbeat  
even in the morning cold, and past noon is way too slow  
we are connected by the sound that both will know

if small bird go and loses its way  
while trying to find that its love is deep inside  
it may not live until tomorrow  
because the bird has to loses its strength, you know?  
Come on over here and rest your wings here  
while we look after your tender heart  
so if your finish crying we will sing a song.  
a love song that we could not sing before

please don't ever start to cry, if your ever alone  
listen with your ears and you can hear me calling to you  
even if the rain falls down, and the sun is shining high  
me and you will revolve around this planet as small stars

Even if we are far apart, we'll get back together  
because we create one whole constellation  
Even at the noisy times, or on those lonely nights  
we meet under the night sky, we're fated Gemini

Together we are Gemini  
Together we are Gemini

**And that's all for today. Thank you for putting up with me… TT_TT**


	29. Triple Baka

**Triple Baka requested by Apola55! (I'm fast!) School's closed this week… hehe :D *shot**

I will seize your heart!

Before I knew it, I was saying "G'morning!" in front of my monitor.

After some time, I began to feel sleepy.

Despite being busy, I am like a spoiled child,

am being drawn in by your tempting words:

"You are really stupid."

"I'm seriously hooked on you."

When I couldn't make it on time, and didn't know what to do,

rather than coming up with a good solution, I immediately gave up.

Stupid stupid stupid!

What is it that has been motivating you so much?

I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope.

Stupid stupid stupid!

Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?

Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!

I'll dye them with my colors.

"A creative heart will never be disheartened."

That's what they say, but I've already collapsed.

"Hey, that won't do!"

I just need to get better, and look at me-

-I'm pumped up again, just like an hourglass!

I randomly made something, but something seems to be missing.

I tried to find some contents, but I was soon worn out.

Stupid stupid stupid!

It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly.

If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least...

Stupid stupid stupid!

Forget about all your obligations and duties.

I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words.

All for my sake, okay!

Stupid stupid stupid!

What is it that has been motivating you so much?

I start flying towards an unknown world, with my hope.

Stupid stupid stupid!

Don't you still have a lot of things to take care of?

Crying, laughing, getting angry, let me handle all of them!

Stupid stupid stupid!

It was really mean of you to neglect me when I had been waiting for you so eagerly.

If we try, we'll become happy. Well, for you at least...

Stupid stupid stupid!

Forget about all your obligations and duties.

I'll send out my singing, dancing, drawing, and words.

I'll dye them with your colors!

**I'm sorry for all the updates! Last one, I promise, for a few days! **

**I'm a slacker… so any motivation slaps at full force!**

**(Lii's scolding me. ^ ^")**


End file.
